


Stormy Flight

by Anonymous



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dragon Riders, Gen, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple and Raven are out for a dragon flight when a storm hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, poison! I hope you enjoy this little fic. While I intended it to be Apple/Raven, it could be interpreted as friendship. If you have an AO3 account I'd love to officially gift it to you on here.

The wind whipped all around Raven as Nevermore soared through the skies. Light glinted off of Braebyrn, carrying Apple. The sun was bright, the clouds were fluffy and the air was brisk. There was just no better type of day for flying than today. Braebyrn rose up until she was flying alongside Nevermore. Raven looked over at Apple. Both girls had smiles that were equally big.

The day was supposed to stay this perfect until dusk, but the sky darkened with little warning. Clouds, that had once been like cotton candy, now turned into sludge. The winds grew rough. A sudden bolt of lightning arced right in front of Nevermore with a deafening crack of thunder. 

Nevermore roared and stopped suddenly in mid-air. It bucked and Raven was thrown. Before fear could set in over falling to her certain death Apple’s hand had grasped Raven’s swinging Raven up and into Braebyrn’s saddle.

“Thanks for the save,” Raven said. The winds whipped her words away from her.

“What was that?” Apple yelled.

“I said ‘Thanks for the save.’”

“You’re welcome.”

The rain started to hammer down in a solid sheet of water. The fabric parts of Apple’s and Raven’s riding clothing was soaked through almost instantly. The two dragons struggled to keep aloft. Apple directed Braebyrn down toward the ground. Nevermore followed right behind the other dragon.

“I’m taking us down.” Apple urged Braebyrn to land. 

Braebyrn headed down, flying in smaller and smaller circles. Nevermore saw what the other dragon was doing and was just behind him. They landed near a cave. The entrance was just big enough for the two dragons as long as they kept comfortably close together. Further back the cave narrowed until it was just a few feet across. To see any further the two princesses would have to check personally.

Apple and Raven crawled off of the dragon. Together the four entered the cave. Nevermore nuzzled Raven, apologizing for accidentally throwing her rider. Raven pat Nevermore on the maw, accepting the apology.

“It’s alright. I know it was an accident.”

Apple stepped to the edge of the cave, despite dripping wet she still looked fableous. She reached a hand out, feeling the freezing rain. She pulled her hand back in faster than a late rabbit. The sky was as grey as cold iron and almost as dark as night.

“This storm came suddenly,” Apple said.

“The weather has been weird lately but there is nothing we can do about it right now except to wait out the storm,” Raven turned to look at the back of the cave. “Let’s go see what’s further back here.”

“Alright,” Apple stepped away from the entrance and to Raven’s side.

Side by side the two princesses followed the cave walls to the back. After narrowing the cave opened back up. There was no other way out and the back was big enough to make a comfortable place for the two of them to wait.

“All it will take is a bit of magic to make this perfect,” Raven said. She put the images in her mind’s eye that she wanted. The magic coursed through her, following her wishes as it traced its way up and down every limb of her body. Magic had become so much more reliable and easier to control since she had signed the Storybook of Legends during the confrontation with Courtly Jester.

The magic flared out in a flash of purple light. It skittered to and fro before taking shapes all around the room. A thick green rug appeared on the floor. A fire was off to the side with a plush couch next to it. In one corner was a plain wooden changing screen. Two hangers were hanging on it with a pair of nightgowns. One was red and the other was purple. There was a wooden chest in between the couch and the changing screen.

“Not bad, Raven.”

“Thanks. We can wear the nightgowns while our clothing dries out.”

“Good thinking.”

“You can go first, Apple.”

“Thank you,” Apple’s smile said more than words how grateful she was.

Raven went over to warm herself by the fire as Apple took the red nightgown and stepped behind the changing screen. When she stepped out she was in the cozy nightgown and was holding her wet clothing and gear. She began setting them by the fire to dry as Raven went back to change her own clothing.

“Raven, just toss your wet clothing out and I’ll take care of them for you.”

“Okay.”

As Raven stripped the wet clothing and gear off she blindly tossed them over the screen to where she hoped Apple was approximately standing. Once she had the nightgown over her head she stepped out from behind the screen. Her things were set out to dry next to Apple’s. Apple herself was sitting on the couch with her legs curled up under her. Raven crossed the rug, letting it massage her feet, and sat on the other end of the couch.

“This is almost like a camp out combined with a sleep over,” Apple said.

“I wish we had stayed together with the others.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure they took shelter from the storm.”

“Yeah.”

There was silence. Apple’s hand drifted to Raven’s. Their fingers interlaced together. Apple gave a little squeeze to Raven’s hand.

“What’s in the chest?”

“I’m not sure. Hold on, let me check.” Raven reluctantly let go of Apple’s hand to get up off the couch and go check the contents of the chest. “It looks like a blanket and some food.”

“Just one?”

“Well, we can always share it.”

“That sounds fairest.”

Raven returned to the couch, this time sitting next to Apple. She unfolded the grey blanket and threw it over the two of them. Apple leant her head against Raven’s shoulder. The warmth of the fire, each other and the blanket made everything feel rather cozy despite the damp air. Raven could feel her eyes dropping. She had never felt so safe and warm before. She shook her head and forced her eyes open.

“It’s alright. You can go to sleep. I’ll stay awake.” 

Neither of them needed to say it was because of the increasing danger in the world, that it was entirely possible that the storm had been caused by someone that might come looking for them.

“No, I’m fine-“

Apple cut her off with a soft kiss. “Go to sleep. You’ve been using a lot of magic lately. Don’t worry. I will wake you up if something happens.”

“Thanks, Apple.”

Raven closed her eyes and let herself slip into much needed sleep.


End file.
